Old Promise
by redamiB6147
Summary: Itachi finds a kunochi in hte woods who is crying over something trival. He decides to remind her why the ninja world is not such a nice place. ItaHina


_A/N: Hello my readers. This story kinda popped up ater i was given the nickname Hinata and one of my buddies i gave hte nickname of Itachi. A thought about a romance that was never meant to be. so, enjoy, and let me know if this was s futile story!_

* * *

"Why are you crying, kunoichi?" said a smooth monotone voice. Hinata jerked, her eyes flying open to see a figure in a Akatsuki cloak standing in front of here. She looked up, wiping away her tears that were mixed with the blood of her victims. Her eyes sought out the face, but he was wearing a straw hat, obscuring his face. He shifted on his feet slightly, his cloak swirling around his ankles as Hinata hung her head again.

Hinata was supposed to be stronger than this. She had worked hard to make the rank of jonin, and even harder to reach the rank of Anbu. Maybe, she thought, if I could be stronger and less shy, Naruto-kun would notice her. Maybe then she would be able to go out with him.

"None of your business, Akatsuki-san." She said, and she brushed her hair out of her face angrily, looking at the blood on her hand in contemplation. Which nin was this from? The one who screamed as her katana sliced through her abdomen, or the one that died silently and proudly? She pulled herself to her feet ungracefully, leaning on the tree heavily as she closed her eyes, a single tear cutting through the blood on her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly, looking towards her silent companion. He was almost six inches taller than her, but that was all she knew.

"I think it is my business. After all, you are one of the ones that were after us." He said, and she gasped as she finally caught sight of one of his eyes.

"Itachi-san!" she said, and her eyes widened in shock as her body went rigid. Itachi stood still, watching the kunoichi's violent reaction to his identity. He smiled softly, moving towards her as her eyes searched his face. He took of his hat, throwing it onto the ground as she smiled shyly at him.

"Is it really you, Itachi-san?" she asked, and he nodded, standing still as she staggered away from the tree. He finally caught sight of all the blood on her, and his eyes narrowed, searching her for injuries. She had a small scratch on her arm and another on her thigh, but she was otherwise unhurt.

"Come, let me clean those for you or they will get infected." He said, and she smiled, nodding slightly. He held out his hand, and she shyly put hers into his. Her tiny hands were dwarfed in his, and she had a flashback to her childhood.

"_Itachi-chan Itachi-chan!" a little Hinata ran towards a younger Itachi, her eyes alight in happiness. Itachi had just returned from one of his missions and he was tired from it. She lunged at him, her arms wide open as he caught her and spun her in a hug. She giggled, hold on tight as he spun faster and faster._

"_Itachi-chan! I'm getting dizzy!" she said, and he stopped, setting her down and holding a steady arm on her shoulder to keep her from falling over. He smiled softly, his dark eyes caught in her pale ones. She smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He took his hand off of her shoulder, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at his hand. It had a smear of blood on it, and he knew it wasn't his._

"_Itachi-chan?" Hinata asked, confused at hissudden change in emotion. He stood up swiftly, wipinghte blood unconsciously on the dark cloth of his pants. He held out a hand, his small smile on his face, but his eyes were hard and angry. She took a small step back, fear starting to replace her confusion. She had never seen this Itachi before._

"_Hinata-chan, I want to bandage your cut before it gets infected." He said, and she subconsciously gripped her shoulder, her eyes searching the ground. Itachi kneeled down, placing his hands on her shoulders._

"_Hinata-chan, look at me." He said, and she refused to meet his gaze, instead looking to his left and at the ground. He sighed, moving one of his hands to her chin._

"_Look at me." He said, and she shook her head, which caused his irritation to flare up again. He used his hand to force her head upwards, and her pale gaze was tear filled. He smiled at her, waiting to see how she would react. _

"_Its nothing Itachi-chan." She said, and he shook his head, standing up and again asking for her hand. She took it, her tiny hand dwarfed in his large one, and he walked towards his house, little Hinata trailing behind. They were both quiet the entire trip. Itachi was quietly bandaging her shoulder when he spoke, breaking the silence._

"_Who did this to you?" he asked, and she looked away from him, fidgeting on the stool. Itachi placed his hands on her thighs, and she looked at him, sadness welling in her eyes._

" _some boys were throwing rocks a some kittens and I stepped inbetween them…" she said, and Itachi walked away from her, swiftly throwing a kunai at the wall. It quivered where it struck, and Hinata gasped in fear, knocking over the stool in her haste to run away. Itachi turned to see Hinata fleeing him, and he growled in frustration, swiftly running after her. _

"_Hinata-chan, wait!" he said, and he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were wide in fear. She cringed away from his touch, and he let her move away from him._

"_Im not going to hurt you." He said, and a single tear fell down her face. He wiped it away,, smiling at her. She searched his eyes, then gripped him into a big hug, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her slim form, smiling softly as she cried._

"_Promise me…that ill never… make you that mad…" she said between sobs, and Itachi nodded, stroking her hair._

"Where are my teammates?" she asked, and Itachi stayed quiet, tucking the last bandage into itself. Hinata stayed quiet, watching him as he moved around the tiny room. He moved soundlessly, like a ghost.

"What happened that night, Itachi-san?" she asked, and Itachi was suddenly infront of her, his crimson eyes boring into hers. She tried to look away, but she was caught in them, and she hoped he wasn't going to break his promise.

"There was nothing I could do, Hinata-chan." She blushed at his use of chan after all these years, but she was riveted by his gaze.

"What do you mean, Itachi-san?" she asked, and Itachi sighed, blinking and taking a tiny step away from her. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding as he moved away from her.

"I was not in control of my own body that night. It was not truly me slaughtering my kin. I only regained enough control to stop myself from slaughtering my brother…and you." He said, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock, for she didn't think anyone knew she was hiding in the Uchiha household that fateful night. She had snuck out to meet Itachi like she did when she needed to talk to someone, but she felt the malice radiating from someone so she ran into the nearest closet and hide herself. She peered out of the crack in the door to see Itachi slaughtering everyone. She ran home in tears after she was sure everyone had either left or died.

"Sasuke is still searching for you." Hinata said, and Itachi sighed, running a hand over his hair to smooth it back. Hinata would have giggled if she had the courage.

"I know." He said, and she smiled softly as his gaze flickered from her eyes to her mouth. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she last saw the eldest Uchiha, and she had started to develop feelings for him right before he slaughtered the clan. Every time she saw Sasuke she was reminded of the eldest Uchiha, which was why she tried to avoid him as much as possible.

"You never answered my first question." Itachi said, and she looked away from his piercing gaze. He put his hand under her chin, lifting her head so she was forced to look at him. She fidgeted, wanting to pull away but she couldn't find the strength. After everything that has happened to her, she was tired of being strong.

"I asked Naruto-kun out on a date, and he told me no." she said, and a single tear fell down her face. He wiped it away, a single brow quirked in a silent question. When did she develop feelings for the Kyuubi's vessel?

"You are a shinobi! You are stronger than this, letting your emotions ride you." He said, and her reaction startled him.

"You know nothing of what I have been through! I have been picked on mercilessly, first for being the friend of a murderer, then for being so weak, and shy! My own family abandoned me. My own team didn't let me do anything to save myself. I saw many of my friends get seriously injured to protect me! And now my feelings have yet again gotten me hurt! First by Naruto, who told me to screw myself and my feelings, and then by you!" At this, his eyes widened slightly, but Hinata didn't notice. She flung a kunai at the wall, and it buried itself to the hilt. She took a large breath, her chest heaving in anger, before continuing to explain her last statement.

"I was the one you were fighting! I was the one who was told to take you down! Sakura was supposed to do it, but she was healing Naruto, so I had to step up! But I couldn't do it! I couldn't kill my oldest, closet friend, even if he was trying to kill me! No matter how strong I get I will always be weak! Because I care deeply for you-!" she said, and her eyes widened in shock. She darted around Itachi, dodging his hand and making it to the door. She ran as fast as she could, using her chakra to run into the trees and jump farther. She heard nothing behind her, but she didn't slow down. She didn't trust him to not come after her. But then again, they both changed, becoming people they never thought they would become.

She arrived at the gates of Konoha, breathless as she readjusted her mask. She nodded to the guard as she walked into the village, striding for her apartment. She lived away from the Hyuuga household, in her own apartment closer to Naruto's. She now regretted that decision, for she didn't really want to see his face again. Ever.

She opened the door to her apartment, sighing as she shut it and then locked it behind her. She took off her mask, letting it drop to the soft carpet. She walked mechanically towards the bathroom, stripping as she went. All of her curtains were pulled shut and it was nearing nightfall anyways. She started the water, letting it warm up before she stepped into it. She looked at herself in the mirror, running a hand lightly over the bandages on her thigh and her shoulder. She blushed and smiled as she remembered his bandaging the one on her thigh. She was so nervous she accidentally slid off the bed, the blanket she was using to cover herself slipping off so that she was standing in just her underwear and her shirt. She thought she would faint form the embarrassment.

She stepped into the water, letting it run over her skin as she tried to wash away her thoughts. Tears mixed with the water, and she slowly let her troubles was down the drain.

She stepped out of the water quietly, wrapping a towel around herself after she thoroughly wrung out her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom, moving towards her chest o drawers when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind. She tensed her hand curling into a fist.

"That's not a nice way to say hello, Hinata-chan." Said a smooth voice, and she twisted in his grip, the towel falling to the floor, forgotten. Itachi stood behind her, his hands wrapped around her wrists. She growled, trying to twist herself away from him. All that she managed to do was make the both of them fall on her bed, Itachi on top of her naked form. She blushed after she realized how she was naked with Uchiha Itachi on top of her and in a rather interesting position.

"So quick to the punch are we?" He whispered in her ear, and she groaned as his leg rubbed against her through the cloak. He smiled, looking down at the woman beneath him as he took off the constricting cloak, letting it flow off of him and pool besides the towel. He was wearing his normal mesh shirt and dark pants, his necklace, the necklace she had given him for his birthday so long ago, dangling in the air between them. She felt tears prick at her eyes, and she looked him dead in the eye, willing herself to be strong.

"So, Itachi-kun, what are you doing in my apartment?" she asked, and Itachi felt a shiver run down his spine as he caught the kun attached to his name. She smirked, reaching down and catching her lips in a passionate kiss, pressing his body to hers as his grip loosened on her wrists. She quickly reached up and broke his hair tie, allowing his hair to flow out around his face. He broke the kiss at the feeling of his hair, and he watched the woman beneath him squirm as he moved his leg again.

"Quit teasting, Itachi-kun." She said, panting and squirming beneath him. He smirked, kissing her again as he quickly stripped himself of his shirt.

Things progressed rapidly from there. Kisses were sloppy, touches were made out of passion, and a deep affection grew between them.

Hinata awoke alone. She stretched; allowing the happy afterglow of what happened last night wash over her as she got out of bed. She wandered over to her drawers, dressing in civilian clothes as she found a note on Itachi's side of the bed.

_We can never see each other again._

Hinata nodded, her smile less bright and her eyes hallowed. She had already guessed that was what would come out of a night with Itachi. She left her apartment, walking through the streets and looking through all of the shops. She spotted Naruto's mop of hair and darted into a shop, intent on avoiding him.

_Three years later_

Hinata walked through the forest, her Anbu mask firmly attached to her face. She was walking through the forest again, hunting an escaped nin from Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke was said to be loose in the area, so they were to take extra precautions.

"So you are the one to catch his eye." Said a monotone voice, and Hinata spun around quickly, her katana out and ready. Sasuke stood before her, his eyes roaming over her body in a bored tone. How did her know it was her?

"Speak, kunoichi." He said, and Hinata's eyes narrowed in anger behind the mask. She stayed silent, wondering what he would do to her. His eyes flashed to crimson as he batted her katana away like it was made of paper. It flew out of her hand and embedded itself in a tree. She was pinned by the throat and slammed up against another tree, her feet dangling in the air as she tried to force Sasuke away. His eyes watched as her struggled grew weaker and weaker. What a weak kunoichi.

He was slammed away from the Anbu, going through two trees before stopping on a third one. He growled, quickly getting back to his feet as he glared through angry Sharigan towards his brother. Itachi watched with cold eyes as his little brother charged towards him as he tensed, readying a kunai.

"You are weak!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to make contact with his brother. The fight that commenced was almost too fast for anyone to watch, and Hinata was trying to keep tabs on them, but she was still trying to stand up. He mask broke from the force, falling harmlessly away from her face. There was sound of ripping as Itachi's cloak came off, falling to the ground forgotten. Hinata finally stood up, unsheathing her katana as the battle took a drastic turn, Sasuke using Chidori on his brother. Itachi neatly sidestepped it, and he placed a calm hand onto his brother's arm. Sasuke screamed, his eyes screwing shut in pain before punching Itachi hard enough to seperate them. Hinata moved forward between the brothers, separating them with her body.

"You need to find someone, Sasuke-san. Someone who can calm your anger." Hinata said, her katana against the younger Uchiha's neck. He was panting hard, bleeding from multiple wounds all over his body, and his crimson eyes were locked onto hers. Her mask had gotten smashed earlier in the fight, so he could see it was Hinata. He was surprised, but he wasn't going to show it, for he wanted to hold onto as much pride as he could.

"Says Itachi's whore." He said, and Hinata's eyes hardened, her body quivering and giving off a strong killing aura. Sasuke's eyes widened, for he remembered Hinata from his genin days, when she was a scared little girl that couldn't say a single sentence without stuttering. He blinked as Itachi, cloak gone and bleeding from his own wounds, appeared behind her, watching his little brother quietly.

"I am not a whore, Sasuke. And I am strong, not because of my friends, who have abandoned me when I needed them most, but because I finally have found something worth my time. " Hinata said, accidentally cutting Sasuke on the neck with her katana. Her eyes were narrowed onto his still form, her hair swirling slightly in the light breeze. He waited quietly, aware that he was too low on chakra and strength to really do much f anything against the enraged kunochi.

"You are leaving Itachi alone, got it? Go back to Konoha and fix yourself. Find a nice girl and settle down. You are too young to let revenge take you over like this." Hinata said, and she removed her katana, her pale eyes still locked onto his own. Itachi was no longer behind her, instead across the small clearing as he picked up his discarded cloak. Sasuke's head dropped, his strength waning and defeat finally settling on him. Hinata finally looked towards Itachi, her angry gaze softening slightly as her hard grip on her katana loosening slightly.

"Itachi…?" she asked as he appeared behind her. She pun on her heel quickly, her katana flashing in the moonlight as it sunk into flesh. Her eyes widened in shock as his kunai was also buried deep in her own flesh. Blood started to drip out of Itachi's mouth as Hinata's eyes welled in tears.

"No!" she heard Sasuke scream, and she glanced away briefly to see his angry gaze locked with her own. She looked back towards the dying man before her, falling with him to their knees. His eyes locked onto her own, and they softened, a smile creeping up on his face. Hinata's tears started t fall as she smiled as well, reaching with a shaking hand towards his face. She caressed his cheek softly as more blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Please don't leave me alone again." She whispered, and Itachi reached out, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss. She tasted blood on his lips but she didn't want to break the kiss. She felt his hand falling off of her head and his mouth start to go slack. She broke the kiss hurriedly, watching as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"It won't be for long dear." He said, and his eyes closed, his face finally going slack. Hinata set him on the ground, getting to her feet unsteadily as blood dripped with every step she took. She moved slowly towards the other Uchiha, determination in her steps.

"Hinata…." Sasuke said as she fell to her knees in front of him. Her eyes hardened as she looked over the boy, sighing.

"You need to go back to Sakura-chan." She said, and she saw his eyes widen before finally submitting to his injuries. He slumped before her, his blood smearing on her clothes. She sighed, making a few hand signals to set up a beacon to her fellow Anbu. She gripped the kunai, debating on whether or not to pull it out. She decded against it, turning her suddenly heavy head hard to move in anyt direction.

"Itachi-kun…." She whispered, intent on crawling back towards him. She moved about five feet before she gave up, curled up in the leaf litter as her eyes closed slowly, her last thoughts on Konoha.

"Forgive me."


End file.
